1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to air containment cooling systems, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for toollessly attaching fan assemblies to cooling enclosures of the type used in conjunction with data processing, networking, and telecommunications equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current methods/apparatus used for mounting equipment, such as fan assemblies, onto surfaces, such as overhead mounting assemblies, and/or cooling enclosures for racks for electronic equipment use screws or other fasteners for attaching the equipment to a mounting plate. Such a cooling enclosure including fan assemblies is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/361,087 entitled HOT AISLE CONTAINMENT COOLING SYSTEM AND METHOD, filed Jan. 28, 2009, which is owned by the assignee of the present disclosure and incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.
For example, conventional fan modules require the use of screw drivers or other tools to install or remove the fan modules from mounting plates. Traditional fastening techniques requiring tools add to the component count and cost of conventional fan modules.
An example of a fan module 100 is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The fan module 100 includes a mounting body 102. In use, this mounting body may be secured in or onto a structure to which the fan is to be mounted. Also included in the conventional fan module 100 is a fan assembly 104 and a fan cover screen 106. The fan assembly 104 may include a fan and a motor for driving the fan. The fan assembly 104 may be secured to the mounting body 102 by one or more connectors 108 which may be screws, bolts, or similar connectors. The fan cover screen 106 may be secured to the fan assembly 104 by connectors 110, which may also be screws, bolts or similar connectors. An electrical connector 112 may be included in the fan module 100 for providing an electrical connection from a power supply cable (not shown) to the fan assembly 104. A circuit board 114 which may contain one or more fuses, capacitors, or other electrical components may be provided in electrical communication with the electrical connection 112.
Other typical fan mounting methods include the use of screws, threaded studs, or similar fasteners which require tools for installation or removal.